Juntos Por Siempre
by Luz y Oscuridad
Summary: ¿Que piensa?¿Como se siente? Remus despues de la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, James y Sirius.


_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados._

Juntos por siempre

Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, los que lo quisieron a pesar de su estado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría lastimarlos, los que se tomaron la molestia de convertirse en animagos, y no solo animagos, sino que animagos ilegales, se arriesgaron a que los descubrieran, pero no les importo, lo que importaba era estar junto a él, porque siempre estarían juntos, siempre, o eso eran lo que creían.

El primero que se fue, fue James, el que lo ayudo, y le hizo saber que era bueno, y lo que importaba era lo que estaba en su corazón, y no en el exterior.

James estaba profundamente enamorado de Lily Evans, aunque ella no sentía lo mismo por él, decía que era un rompe reglas, un busca líos y caprichoso, pero él no se dio por vencido para conquistarla. Lo logro, se convirtió en novio de ella y luego en su esposo, tuvieron un hermoso hijo, idéntico a su padre, pero con los profundos e inigualables ojos verdes esmeraldas que solo podían pertenecer a Lily, eran tiempos duros, sí, pero aun así todos eran felices, hasta un año y tres meses después del nacimiento del pequeño Harry.

Se culpó tanto por no estar allí y por no ayudar a su amigo, y cuando le dijeron, que James y Lily, habían fallecido y que Harry había sobrevivido y había quedado huérfano, se le rompió el corazón, y no solo por la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos, sino que también, porque no podía cuidar a Harry y este no sabría, que buen amigo era su padre.

Luego se fue Sirius, el que al igual a James, lo quería a pesar de su condición, el que le duro tan solo un poco más que James, el que era arriesgado, "que sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo", le había dicho una vez y ahora lo entendía, arriesgarse solo por ver la luz de sol y por ver a la gente que amaba, eso valía la pena.

Odio a Sirius, lo creía un traidor y un acecino, lo odio durante doce años, lo odio por haber traicionado a James y a Lily, creía que por su culpa ellos habían muerto y Harry había quedado huérfano. Pero se equivocó, fue un mal amigo, desconfió de Sirius, el que lo conocía, que sabía cómo era, sabía que él nunca aria algo así, pero se dejó llevar por los demás y lo no lo defendió, y solo después de doce años, se dio cuenta que no fue Sirius quien traiciono a James. Una de las cosas que más le dolían fue no darse cuenta por sí solo, sino de no ser por Harry ese pequeño de ojos esmeralda, seguiría pensando que Sirius era un asesino y tal vez seguiría odiándolo.

La muerte de Sirius, afecto tanto a Harry como a él, Harry había perdido a su padrino y el a otro amigo, el ultimo que le quedaba, Sirius y el eran los últimos mereodadores que quedaban, y ahora solo era él.

Al igual que con James se culpó por no haberle ayudado, y estando allí en la misma habitación con él, y no sirvió de nada, murió y no lo ayudo, solo se quedó allí llorando y sosteniendo a Harry, se quedó ahí mirando como otro amigo se le iba, viendo cómo se desvanecía tras el velo el cuerpo de Sirius, y como nunca más volvería a verlo a los ojos, a reír con él, a pelear con él, se había ido y jamás volvería.

…

Estaba allí parado, viendo cómo, comían los Thestrals, unos negros caballos esqueléticos, pensaba en sus amigos, en donde estarían, y por qué lo habían dejado solo, después de prometerse que siempre estarían juntos. En verdad deseaba que estuviesen con él, quería que lo aconsejaran, que lo hicieran reír, quería mandarlos y oponerse a una broma para después darse por vencido.

Y a la vez pensaba cuanto adiaba a esos esqueléticos caballos, que observaba, pues le recordaban que vio cómo murió Sirius y el no hizo nada para ayudarlo, antes le daba igual verlos o no, hasta llego a pensar que eran realmente fascinantes, pero ahora le recordaban a sus amigos muertos, de que no hizo nada por salvarlos, aunque no vio morir a James sentía como si lo hubiese visto, tal cual como vio la muerte de Sirius.

Ahora estaba casado, como llego a estar uno de sus amigos, y también tenía un pequeño hijo, Teddy, él y su esposa, Dora, era lo que más quería en el mundo, eran el centro de su universo, daría la vida por cuidarlos y protegerlos.

….

Harry estaba viendo como dormían los Thestrals, pensando en las personas que habían dado su vida, hace un año, por derrotar a Voldemort, también pensaba en sus padres, de cómo hubiese sido su vida con ellos, pensaba en su padrino, de cómo lo quiso, de cómo soñaba vivir con él y ser felices, y desde luego pensaba en Remus, preguntándose cómo habría muerto, y quien lo habría asesinado, pensaba en su pequeño ahijado, Teddy, que al igual que él, quedo huérfano, a tan solo con un año de nacido.

Escuchaba los ronquidos de los gigantescos caballos, y también pensaba que, ahora la mitad del mundo mágico los podría ver, hasta odiar porque les podría, traer a la mente la muerte, de sus seres queridos, así como le ocurría a Harry.

Salió del bosque prohibido y se dirigió al cementerio, al llegar visito y dejo algunas flores en unas tumbas como la de Fred, la de Dora, la del profesor Snape, y por último se paró delante de dos placas simbólicas y una tumba, una de las placas decía: _James Potter 1960-1982_ y la otra decía: _Sirius Black 1960-1996_ y la tumba decía_: Remus Lupin 1960-1998_, delante de estas se hallaba, una gran placa plateada, que tenía grabada en ella:

_Aquí yacen, tres grandes héroes del mundo mágico, James Potter, quien murió el 31 de octubre de 1982, protegiendo lo que más quería, a su esposa e hijo. Sirius Black, quien murió en 1996, fue culpado y enviado a azkaban, por una traición y homicidio que nunca cometió, murió valientemente enfrentando a la oscuridad. Remus Lupin, quien murió el 2 de marzo de 1998, murió en la guerra, en nombre de sus mejores amigos y por su pequeño hijo._

_Aquí yacen los grandes mereodadores: Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático, quienes murieron, dejándonos un mundo mejor._

Al terminar de leer esto por millonésima vez, Harry pensó que después de ser separados, los mereodadores, estarían de nuevo juntos, y esta vez estarían juntos por siempre, como alguna vez se prometieron.


End file.
